1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance instructing apparatus provided with a key-depression instructing function for instructing the timing in which a key should be depressed (or released), and a performance guidance function provided concurrently with performance by a player, for determining the coincidence of instructions on the key depression with key-depressing actions actually made by the player.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a performance instructing apparatus having a key-depression instructing function and a performance guidance function is known wherein a light-emitting diode (LED) (keyboard LED) provided for each key on a keyboard of an instrument is turned on as automatic performance data representing a song or a tune is reproduced, so as to inform a player of the timing when the key should be depressed. This conventional apparatus is also able to determine the coincidence of the key-depression instructed by the LED with an actual key-depressing action by the player.
Another type of performance instructing apparatus is known wherein a keyboard is displayed with a musical score displayed on a display by means of a sequencer using a personal computer, for example, such that the keyboard is oriented in the vertical direction of the display, namely, in the direction to which the actual keyboard is rotated 90 degrees counterclockwise, and wherein a lateral (horizontal) bar corresponding to each key to be depressed is also displayed at a position indicating the timing of the key-depression, such that the length of the lateral bar represents a period from the key depression to the key release.
Although the above-described conventional performance instructing apparatus is able to direct the current key depression and the next key depression, it is difficult for this apparatus to display the following key depressions, namely, display how the song or tune will proceed in the near future. Thus, the player guided by this apparatus is not able to grasp the flow of the song or tune.
Since the keyboard on the display is not displayed in the same direction as the keyboard actually played by the player in the conventional sequencer, the player must instantly associate a key on the display with a corresponding key on the keyboard to be actually played during the performance of the song displayed, which is difficult for a beginner, in particular.